


Run

by vangirl



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Transformation, Werewolves, Worgen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He runs paws over hands and hands over paws...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

Stanis runs. He runs paws over hands and hands over paws, Teldrassil's purple trees all a blur. He's fierce, feral, _powerful_ and he runs.

He smells the familiar scent of freshly fallen rain and the strange sweet fragrance of flowers he never knew even existed. Underneath it all, he smells wet dirt, damp fur and fear.

He hears the rustle of leaves and the rapid thumps of a tiny yet loud heart. He raises his ears and turns his head, growling low. Then he hears the scampering of small paws, hurriedly running away.

He gives chase, leaping over the bushes, snarling as his eyes focus in on his prey. It's small and fast but he's big and faster still. In a few more bounds he's on it, jaws clamping down and capturing it. The tiny thing shrieks and squeals, desperately struggling in his mouth. He shakes his head and with a snap it stops.

Then he stops.

He lets go and the limp body falls to the ground with a soft thud. He looks down at his prey. A hare with dull dead eyes looks up at him, neck bent too far back and fresh warm blood coating its fur.

He tastes dirt, fur and blood.

He presses his ears back with a low whine, the tail he doesn't have falling between his legs. Niklaus would be disappointed. Disgusted, most likely. He can already hear him hiss through clenched teeth.

He stays there a few moments, watching the hare's blood drip to the ground, staining it red. Then he finally stands up on his hind legs. It's awkward and slow but he turns and walks back the way he came, wiping at his muzzle with his front paws -- his hands.

Stanis will pretend he's human for a bit longer.


End file.
